


The Feeling of Being Human

by spn-x-reader (delphoxdork)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader Insert, angel reader, kind of, supernatural universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxdork/pseuds/spn-x-reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an angel, you never had much involvement with the humans. That is, of course, until you had to put one back together again without a manual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feeling of Being Human

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous requested: AHHH you're like one of the only people who writes good Adam fics!!! Can I request one where the reader is an angel who got Adam out of hell? Then after they spend time together, they fall in love? It can be fluffy or smutty...or both lol. Either one works ^.^ please and thank you :)

"You need to stop."

Your voice was loud but steady over the roar of demons coming from outside the pits of hell. Your entire being glowed white with the power of your grace.

Your hands framed the face of the soul who wasn't quite human in front of you. It was tarnished and dirty, kicked around and left to perish, but it was beautiful. Out of all the angels who had been sent to break through satan's cage and rescue the soul of formerly known Adam Milligan, you had been the one to reach him first. Your siblings were keeping both Michael and Lucifer at bay, giving you the time you needed.

The soul was restless. Hundreds of years of torture had negative effects on his weak, human tolerance. The longest any man had gone in hell while enduring pain such as this was one hundred years. The mere sliver of a soul standing in front of you was forced to withstand five times that amount.

At your touch he settled some, ceasing his wild thrashing. You had to look away for a moment, responding to the cry of another angel. Your siblings were losing their hold on Michael and Lucifer and you needed to get Adam Milligan out of the cage before it was too late. Moving behind him, your grace wrapped itself around his physical form. You had to call forth a part of your vessel; it was the only way to make solid contact with the soul.

The vessel's hands firmly grabbed on, searing themselves into Adam Milligan's flesh. He screamed. It was a sound that you had never heard from human or demon and it only pushed you to move faster. You allowed your grace to carry you, to push through the opening left by the angels' infiltration inside.

You rose through the layers of hell with disregards for the chaos your presence left. The others could take care of that. Your only goal was to save Adam Milligan.

* * *

It had been two years since you pulled him from hell and in that time you were given the task of mending the broken soul. You weren't sure why you had to do this, but at the time you never questioned orders and now? Well, now you didn't really care what the reason was.

By fixing Adam you had learned something. Something about humans that you could have never learned by watching from the stars. You had always thought that they were simple, and you admired this, but after the past two years you discovered that they were far more complex. Their thoughts, their emotions, their connections with others... all of these things were far more complicated than you, with all of your vast knowledge, could ever comprehend. You weren't even sure humans understood the depth of their beings.

Take right now, for example. It was the Fourth of July, fireworks were being shot into the air, exploding with color before fizzling back down. It was such an experience to watch them from the ground where they were so close than from the stars where you had always seen them. You were sitting next to Adam, both of you had your legs stretched out in front of you. People were all around you, but he had been able to find a space that was slightly more removed from everyone else.

The scene before you actually reminded you of the time you rescued that tattered soul from hell. At the same time, it was so much different. Those around you were not fighting a greater power and the fireworks were not that greater power. The people surrounding you were enjoying what they were witnessing, a feeling most angels had never truly understood or felt. The biggest difference though in your situation was that, instead of your hands resting on Adam's face, one was laying on his chest and the other was around his back instead. His arms wrapped themselves around you too as you both leaned against a cooler.

The most pleasant feeling that you had felt while watching the humans in the sky had been satisfaction over the "more superior" way of existence you, as an angel, had led. What you were feeling right now was so much better. You felt the love that coursed through your entire being that was directed at one single human. You felt safe with him holding you, even though you were much more capable of protecting the both of you. For the first time in a long time, you felt at peace with the world and humanity.

"Adam," you said, shifting your gaze from the light show to him.

"Hmm?" He asked, looking down at you.

"Before I pulled you from hell I sat in the sky and watched humanity. I didn't even get much involved in the other angel's fights. Since then, you have taught me so much about the world for what it really is. You taught me how to be human. At one point I would have probably been horrified at the thought, but humans are such complex beings with their emotions and thoughts." You realized that now maybe wasn't the best time to say all of this to Adam, but you honestly didn't care. After thinking about it for so long, these were words that needed to be said and, for the first time in your very long life, you actually felt flustered, tripping slightly over what you were saying.

"What I'm trying to say is that-- is that you taught me how to love... and I love you, Adam Milligan."

The two of you already had somewhat of an established relationship. When he started improving, touches that weren't normally shared between two people in a platonic relationship were being shared. You held each other, you kissed, you had done all of these things but neither of you had really ever said anything about them.

After watching humans you knew just how important three little words could be. You would never had said them if you didn't truly believe that love was the emotion you were feeling. You looked up at Adam expectantly, you chin resting lightly on his chest. Instead of responding right away, he dipped his head so his lips were pressed tenderly against yours. Something about this kiss felt different and it was a feeling you felt yourself chasing after, even as he pulled back slightly.

"There is nothing in this universe, hell or heaven, that could stop me from loving you," he said, his voice low but soft. Using the hand that was resting on his chest you reached up and held the back of his head. You pulled him closer to you once more, searching for that feeling again. You now knew what that feeling was too, it was the feeling of love. His love for you and your love for him and, honestly, it was a feeling you were never going to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and Happy 4th of July!
> 
> Find more of my fics at [spn-x-reader](http://spn-x-reader.tumblr.com) on tumblr
> 
> [Reblog Link](http://spn-x-reader.tumblr.com/post/123242916187/the-feeling-of-being-human)


End file.
